Nightmares lurking ch1
by N-wolf
Summary: a girl wakes up in a classroom to find a school surrounded by zombies


Resident Evil: Nightmares lurking

Chapter 1

By N-Wolf

Resident evil and its affiliated characters are the property of capcom.

The sounds of breaking glass caused the girl to slowly open her eyes. She struggled into a sitting position as she moaned in pain. She held her head in her hands as she surveyed the dark room. Damn my whole body hurts, she thought. And where am I? Her eyes begin to adjust to the dark and she makes out the shapes of desks and chairs. I'm in a classroom? But why would I be at school and at night? The sounds of groans and broken glass being crushed startle the girl. What's going on? The door to the classroom swings open and another girl walks into the classroom. She looks over at the other girl sitting on the floor and shakes her head. "You're finally awake."

"I can't believe you were out of it for so long." She lets out a sigh and sits down next to the other girl. "Um, who are you? And what's going on here? Why am I here at school?" "You don't know who I am? You really are self centered Cassidy. You don't even remember an old friend from junior high. That's cold. Of course I guess I shouldn't be surprised since we got to high school you ditched all of your old friends. I'm Lana since you don't seem to remember me. We used to hang out a lot after school, until we both got to high school. And I don't know what seems to be going on. All I know is that most of the city seems to have gone crazy. People just started attacking other people for no reason. They would actually rip the flesh off other people and eat... it."

Lana began to shake and she wrapped her arms around her legs. She cried silently rocking her body back and forth, as Cassidy watched in stunned silence. What's with her, thought Cassidy. How much did she see out there? Cassidy reached out hesitantly to the other girl. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Lana flinched. She scrubbed at the last remaining tears in her eyes and finally looked over at Lana. "Things have gotten worse since then. Right now we're stuck in the school and what's left... of the people outside are trying to get in here. They look like walking corpses." She shuddered at the thought. "They're bodies appear to be rotting away. So I came here to hide and I found you unconscious on the floor."

Is she telling the truth? Why was I unconscious? "So how long has these attacks been going on?"

"Um, about a week now." Lana let out a sigh as she stared out the window. "I don't know how long we can hold out. More and more of the windows are being broken and it's hard to find any food in this school. To make things worse, I think we might be the only two people in this school. With who knows how many of those freaks out there."

She looked over at Cassidy and looked away. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" "Would you mind if I..."

"If you what?" "If I could rest my head on your shoulder, for a little while. I haven't slept for the last 2 days and I've been worried about being attacked. So I couldn't go to sleep and you're the only person I've been able to talk to since the attacks started. Please?"

Lana's voice sounded on the verge of tears. Cassidy could see the fear in Lana's eyes and the dark circles under her eyelids. She really does look like she hasn't slept much recently. Lana looks like she's on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "Okay, for a little while."

"Thank you replied the other girl." She moved closer and rested her head on Cassidy's shoulders. "I promise only for a little while, she said sleepily." A few seconds later Lana was in a deep sleep Cassidy reached over and stroked the other girl's hair, silently contemplating what Lana had told her.

The sounds of distant groans reached the cafeteria where Josh was at. Do I even want to go out and explore the rest of the school? He asked himself again for the fourth time today. Probably not, but what if there is others in the school? He let out a long sigh and opened a refrigerator. Might as well pack some food and drinks with me, in case I can't come back here, he thought. He grabbed some sandwiches and other foods and stuffed them into the backpack; along with some sodas and waters. I hope I find someone out there. He walked across the room and slowly opened the door. Josh stuck his head through the opening and saw none of the walking corpses out in the halls. Good they don't seem to be in this part of the school. He closed the door quietly and stepped out into the hall. He passed by one empty class after another. Each one locked with no apparent signs of life.

I might just be wasting my time out here, thought Josh. He walked around a corner and saw a person wearing what looked like a white lab coat. Is that person one of them? Or are they normal. He took an uncertain step back just as the person turned around. It's a guy and he seems to be normal. The man just stared at Josh for a moment before rounding the corner. "Hey wait up!" Josh ran down the hall and around the corner, but the man was already gone.

"

Shit, where did he go?" He tried opening the doors and he found one unlocked on his third try. He opened the door slowly and saw two girls on his left, slowly backing away from him. "Hey I don't mean you any harm. I was just looking for other people in this school and then I saw this guy in what looked like a lab coat. He came down this way. But then I lost sight of him"

"We haven't seen anyone, replied the girl with blond hair"

"You both look hungry. I have some food and drinks with me, if you would like something to eat." The blond girl's face lighted up at the mention of food.

"Really?"

Josh took the backpack off his shoulder and unzipped it. Holding it out to the two girls. They both approached cautiously, keeping a wary eye on Josh and the other on the backpack. "Food, cried out the black haired girl" They both grabbed things and started to devour what they held in there hands. Wasting little time to satisfy their hunger. "My name's Josh. What are your names?"

The blond haired girl introduced herself first "My name is Cassidy"

"And I'm Lana, replied the black haired girl"

"How long have you been stuck here in the school, Lana and Cassidy?"

"For about 3 days", responded Lana.

"I'm not sure", answered Cassidy. "When I woke up I was in this classroom. But I have no memory of how I got here"

"That's weird" commented Josh. "I've been here for 2 days myself. I was hiding over in the cafeteria for the better part of a day and a half. We should try to figure out what to do now. Maybe there our others in here and who was that guy in the lab coat?"

"Sounds good" responded Lana "We should wait until its light and then search the school"


End file.
